


Birdwatching

by scandalsavage



Series: DC Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, DC Kinkmeme fill, Jason and Tim are both under 18, M/M, Older Tim, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Stalker Tim Drake, Tim is a creepy dude, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Younger Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: DC Kinkmeme fill:Older Tim, younger Jason, where Tim's stalking gets a little obsessive once Jason takes over as Robin, and he starts stalking Jason out of costume as well as at night. A little judicious hacking later and he's able to keep an eye on Jason's internet activity too. Once he finds Jason looking at gay porn he knows he's got an in. And he starts blackmailing Jason, online at first, but escalating every time he gets Jason to go a little further, until he gets him to submit in person.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: DC Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730683
Comments: 12
Kudos: 222





	Birdwatching

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fill for one of the many kinkmeme prompts that struck a cord.

Jason flinches at the familiar ping signaling a DM. The soft, trilling sound that comes from the little speakers of his laptop seems to echo endlessly through his bedroom.

All his muscles tense instantly. He knows who it is. 

The computer dings again and Jason gulps, steeling himself, before moving to his desk chair. 

The anonymous stalker creep who has been blackmailing Jason for weeks doesn’t like to be kept waiting.

_ RobinsBootyShorts: Did you get what I told you to?  
_ _ RobinsBootyShorts: Seeing Robin freak out never gets old. You’re cute when you’re scared.  _

Ignoring the nutjob’s newest suggestive handle, Jason’s eyes dart up to the webcam and the telltale little green light that indicates he has an audience.

It shouldn’t even be possible for this perv to get past the massive amounts of security Bruce has on every facet of the manor. That and the fact that the guy knows he’s Robin has Jason terrified. Terrified that somehow,  _ he _ fucked up and outed them. 

If he was worried about Bruce kicking him to the curb, losing his home, his bed, hot water, an education… if he was worried about losing those before, this has only exacerbated that fear.

He doesn’t bother with typing.

“What do you want now, creep?”

The ghost on the other responds immediately.

_ RobinsBootyShorts: I want you to answer my question. _

Jason flushes, heat rising to his face, as he makes an aborted move to look back at his bed. Or rather under it.

_ RobinsBootyShorts: I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’   
_ _ RobinsBootyShorts: Show me. I need to be sure you got the right one.  _

Hands shaking, because he knows where this is going, Jason retrieves the box from under the bed and removes the toy from it’s velvet sleeve. The hunk of silicone is a pale flesh-tone, decent sized, but not nearly as long or thick as Jason was expecting it to be. Thank Wonder Woman for small mercies.

_ RobinsBootyShorts: Perfect.   
_ _ RobinsBootyShorts: Cleaned, charged and ready to go? _

Gulping and trying to stop his body from trembling, Jason nods. It’d been what the dickhead asked for and Jason can’t risk… anything. Even if this guy doesn’t out him as Robin, he can still  _ out him _ . And Jason isn’t certain enough about Bruce’s thoughts on the matter to risk it. On the one hand, Bruce is  _ Batman _ and he fights for everyone. On the other, Bruce is an old-school billionaire, American royalty type. So who knows.

Jason sure doesn’t.

So he’s stuck with this douchebag. 

_ RobinsBootyShorts: Well? Don’t keep me waiting. You have to leave for patrol soon _ .

Jason scowls. “I have homework I have to finish. Can’t we do this another night?”

_ RobinsBootyShorts: You finished your homework three hours ago and your extra credit isn’t due until next week ;) _

_ Shit. _

How the fuck does he  _ know that _ ?

Taking a big breath, Jason crawls up onto the bed and shakes the little bottle of lube out of the same velvet sleeve. 

Then nearly jumps out of his skin when a mechanical voice seems to scream from the speakers.

_ “On your knees, ass to the camera. But look back over your shoulder. You turn the cutest shade of red when you’re mortified.” _

Jason grinds his teeth together but can’t stop his body from flushing that very color. 

He shivers when the cooler air of the room hits his overheated skin, and tries not to think too hard about the very real person watching from behind the very small, unassuming lense. 

_ “Don’t bother with your fingers,”  _ the voice says, making Jason flinch. _ “We’ve been playing with your ass enough this week, you should be able to take the toy with just a little effort.” _

Growling, Jason pops the cap of the lube bottle. But before he smear some onto the toy, the voice gives him another order.

_ “Suck it first. Let me see those pretty lips stretch around my cock.” _

The toy fumbles out of Jason’s hands like it’s suddenly made of hot lead and he turns back to gape at the screen. 

“This… this is your--”

_ “You didn’t think I’d send you just any toy, did you? You’re special Robin.” _

That makes him gag a little. 

But the asshole is right. Jason does have to go on patrol soon. And like all the times before, despite starting out hesitant (and hating every second), it’s better to just get it over with. 

So Jason brings the toy to his lips, licks over it with a few swipes of his tongue, just enough to get it wet enough to easily slide into his mouth, then swallows it down.

He doesn’t make a show of it, just goes quick and efficient, even if he does have to hollow cheeks.

_ “Mmmm. Looks like you know what you’re doing,”  _ the voice says, sounding a little breathless already.  _ “You learn that from your videos? Or the streets?” _

Jason ignores him as best he can and when he finally pulls the toy from between his lips, it’s with a wet pop that he didn’t mean to do. The horrifying object glistens with a thick coating of his saliva.

_ “That was delightful. Alright. You can fuck yourself now. I know you’re short on time.” _

He makes quick work of slicking up the toy, gets into the previously requested position, and reaches back between his legs.

The silicon slips along his crack before it catches on his hole. Jason doesn’t waste any time. He’s stuck here until the freak gets off and over the last weeks, he’s learned what makes that happen a little faster.

He shoves the toy in to the hilt in one rough push. The sudden stretch of his rim burns and pulls a whimper from deep in his throat. Jason bites on his lip in an attempt to silence anymore sounds.

Pushing the cock in and out of himself as hard and fast as he can is vigorous work and leaves him flushed red from exertion and panting hard. 

Through the speakers, he can hear the wet, schlick of a fist pumping away at a dick and the soft little moans as the scum works to get off.

_ “That’s it Robin,”  _ the mechanical voice purrs. Somehow it sounds like it’s gotten deeper.  _ “Fuck that cute little ass. Deeper, baby. Hit your prostate for me.” _

The whine that is ripped out of him when he does as he’s told is obscenely loud and needy. But nowhere near as thunderous as the cry he lets loose when the toy starts vibrating viciously against that sensitive gland inside him.

_ “Oh god, that’s hot. I’ve been trying to imagine the noise you’d make when I turned it on and fuck… that was better than anything I came up with.” _

Jason’s breathing has gone ragged and his hands are shaking so badly he almost drops the toy twice. He tries to focus on anything but that voice but it seems to be everywhere.”

_ “Just a little more  _ -nngh-  _ almost there.” _

The noises on the other end speed up, turn desperate and erratic. So Jason gives the next minute his best effort, squeezing his eyes shut so he doesn’ have to see the camera, biting his lip so hard he almost draws blood. Even though it doesn’t stop the grunts and gasps as the vibrations kick up another notch and he fucks himself harder. 

_ “Hngh! Robin…” _

That’s the telltale sign the pervert has finished. Jason rips the toy out as soon as he hears it, moments before permission is given.

He collapses, face down, on his bed and tries to catch his breath. 

The silence only lasts a moment before the voice invades his space again.

_ “That was wonderful. You’re so beautiful and perfect. I can’t wait to get my cock in you for real.” _

That pulls Jason out of his stupor.

“What?”

_ “Oh yes. I think it’s time we meet. All this teasing is killing me. I need to touch you. Feel that tight hole of yours suck me and pulse around me.” _

“You’re out of your fucking mind,” Jason snarls, wishing it sounded more venomous and less breathy.

The electric quality to the chuckle that comes over the speakers makes it sound all the more menacing. 

_ “Take your Robin suit to school with you tomorrow and tell Wayne you’ll be going to a friend’s to study after. Unless you’d rather he get an extremely detailed account of your search history, and maybe some of the videos you’ve been kind enough to send me.” _

“If you’re stupid enough to show me your face, I’m going to destroy you,” Jason bites.

Another dark laugh.

_ “Oh Robin. You’re too cute.” _


End file.
